Coming soon
by sailor gurl.com
Summary: There is something wrong on the home planet, just what sacrafices will be made inorder to restore peace?
1. Soon

Okay so disclaimer time. I do not own the Roswell high characters, however much I wish I did, I am doing this for fun.

Graduation had been and gone, and the summer was fading away fast. The whole of Roswell was bathed in desert sunshine and Liz smiled as she looked out of the window.

"Hey you" Maria said, throwing a dishcloth at Liz "this might be your last day, but you've got to pull your weight"

"Aww come on Maria"

"Nope, look you know he's not back till tomorrow, so stop staring out the window like a love sick puppy and get. Back. To. Work."

Liz grinned, "I know, I know but ever since we defeated the collective... I've got him back. I need to be with him... its like we're more connected than we've ever been" She was right. Ever since Trevor left there had been a strong bond formed between all six of them (Alex, Maria, Liz, Michael, Max and Isabel) it was comforting. But when she was with Max it was different, more intense than the bond she shared with the others. It made the air prickle slightly. Liz had a smile ear to ear as she remembered how great it had felt when their molecules had combined to be so close to Max had been amazing.

Maria shook her head. Honestly she thought alien obsession is not healthy. A huge grin spread across her face as Michael Guerin popped into view from behind one of the booths, "Hey! Who do you have to kill to get some service around here?" Liz laughed, "you get it Maria, it's a bit early for me to be dealing with cocky aliens today"

"Yes sir, what can I get you?" Liz heard Maria ask in mock seriousness, as she headed for the staff room at the back of the restaurant.

Max leaned back in his chair. The air con, in the corner of his parent's office was buzzing away merrily and his work was finished for the day. Ever since the start of summer Max had been working three days a week in Clovis. It was good money but it felt, at times, as thou it was tearing him apart. "Oh Liz" he sighed. That girl drove him crazy, and he loved it. He spent all his time wanting, waiting to be with her. The buzz he got from their connection was fantastic. He could feel it even now. It was the same with the others only weaker and he tuned them out wanting to concentrate solely on Liz. Reclining further in his chair he began to play images in his mind. He and Isabel in the park. His Mom and Dad. Michael, Maria, Alex. Liz. Liz in her cupcake dress. The prom. Adam. Ray. Trevor?! He hadn't been meaning to think of him it had just happened, he appeared in his mind, behind him Max could see a mass of green cloud.

Isabel awoke with a gasp. Sitting bolt upright in bed a tremor of fear and joy ran down her spine. She'd seen him and he'd said something. What was it? Isabel had been dream walking however on the plain she had sensed another being. Trevor. He was there watching her. She smelt his familiar fragrance and the air had been tinted with the colour of his aura. He had appeared before her and whispered something.

"Soon"


	2. Reunited

Again with the disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, Zippo

Chapter two

Alex Maines whistled a tune as he strolled down the sidewalk to the museum. He'd spent the last month at the army base helping to install he new computer program. (Much to the delight of his farther) However he had informed the major that under no circumstances was he going in to the military after college. "Nock nock" Alex called trough the doorway of Ray's old apartment, in which Michael had taken up permanent residence "any one home?"

"Hey Alex come on in!" Cried Michael "show will start soon" Alex beamed widely as he entered the room. He had to admit the place looked a darn sight better than it had done a few months ago, especially after Adams little rampage. Looking around he was filled with happiness, his best friends where lounging around the room quite happily and the air was filled with contented calm. Michael and Maria where snuggled up on the sofa and Isabel was settled on one of the many beanbags filing the room. Liz however was perched on the window seat looking anxiously out at the street. Catching Isabel's glance he laughed, "He can't get back soon enough can he?" It felt good to him to hear Isabel laughing, she was still Marjory hung up on Trevor. Alex could feel a little sadness radiating from her and it was better than it had been. The room was so heavily wired with emotion Alex felt as though he could explode.

Isabel relaxed in the atmosphere, watching their aura colours dance around the ceiling, Liz's warm amber, Michaels brick red, Maria's bright blue, Alex's streaming orange and her own rich purple. It looked odd with out Max however she could still feel him, just a faint presence; he was headed their way, desperate to see them all, desperate to see Liz.

"Anyone want popcorn?" Asked Michael. He enjoyed the connection between his friends but there were times when he still needed a bit of distance "Yeah sure" where the eager responses of most of his friends and Liz and Isabel mumbled out replies.

In the kitchen he placed the bag in the microwave, leaned against the wall, and waited for the popping to start. Although he had his eyes closed he knew Maria was in the room he smiled broadly as she slipped her arms around him "hey babe"

"Shush" she replied and leant in to kiss him.

"Max!" Liz let out an excited squeal as she spotted him on the sidewalk. Maria walked out the kitchen, typical she thought to herself whilst laughing at her overjoyed friend, great timing Maxwell.

Max took Liz in his arms "missed me?" He didn't get an answer just a kiss. The air prickled and it left him a little dazed. "I'll take that as a yes then"

"Hey Liz, let him go" Isabel appeared in the door way "Hi Max" He grinned at his sister "Hey Izz" She looked better than she had done in ages. Since Trevor left shed been devastated, completely lovesick, but something had changed since he'd seen her last.

Maria had to admit this was the happiest she had ever felt. To have this bond with so many people was fantastic. They stood in a circle in the middle of the sitting room. Now Max's emerald green had been added to the mix of auras the air was static, Michael passed the first image. The courtyard in their high school. Maria added a picture of them all in the gym. Alex sent out a picture of Izz in her cheerleading uniform and she retorted with a image of Alex pinning Kyle Valentie to the ground, Liz laughingly sent out a image of them all wearing alien antennas, Max passed out a image of Trevor.

Here goes sighed Isabel. She sent out an image of Trevor too. The image from the other night and the word "soon"

The circle broke and they all stood in silence looking at Izz.

Please please please read and review! Thanks


	3. Everybody says I love you

Well I'm back again still owning nothing.

Chapter three 

"Okay so I guess you guys want me to explain?" Said Izzy finally breaking the silence. They all stood just staring at her. "Its Trevor, he sent this to me I don't know what it means, but he seemed worried." She continued rambling on, becoming increasingly nervous "It just all happened so fast that was all I got out of him, I wish it was more, but ohhhh" She finally broke down. Alex went over and wrapped her up in his arms. It comforted her a little, but it wasn't the same the bond she had shared with Trevor had been totally different, to feel the terror she had coming from him in that dream had disturbed her. Something needed to be done.

Max stood there silently, his arms tightly round Liz, he looked worried to, "Guys" he finally said, "I've seen Trevor too" Izzy looked up shocked, " He came to me in a kind of day dream, It just happened he was there surrounded by green cloud, practically drowning in it, I think he's trying to warn us about something" The easy atmosphere of the room had totally vanished, replaced by a tense fear, like that they where haunted with when battling the collective. Max was a strong leader. However he still felt worried, they had come pretty close to losing last time and he couldn't risk that again. Slipping away from Liz he moved to the middle of the circle, standing in front of Izzy he looked determined, "Do you think you could reach him again?"

"I'm not sure, possibly, it felt like he was dream walking me, I don't know if I have that kind of power" That's the trouble thought Michel, we don't know ourselves well enough. He told us we have all this power "we just don't know how to use it properly" Everyone turned to look at Michel who had been unusually quiet.

What's that sweetie?" Asked Maria

" Isabel's not sure what she's capable of, but neither am I or Max, If Trevor's gonna lay another battle on us how are we supposed to fight?!" He could feel the anger building up in side of himself, "look guys, I think we need a break lets say we meet back here tomorrow morning?" Everyone seemed to agree the whole situation seemed to be zapping away there energy.

Everyone had left and Michel went to his room and flopped out onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling he began to concentrate, he was trying to let his mind travel as far as it could as though sending out a beacon of his power, to try to attract, someone to help him. "Hey Mickey" he jumped up in a shot "Geeezze Maria, watcher trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"No sweetie I just thought you might like some company, hear smell this" She said thrusting a bottle under his nose " Its for calming the nerves"

"Look Maria this isn't a good time…"

"Yes it is, we work better in a team, look we don't have to talk, I'll just sit here with you" Michel smiled to himself, his kitten, she probably just needed some company " Oh okay baby just come here then" He swept her up in his arms and feel back on to the bed, kissing her gently he told her he'd always be there. Michel knew he would wanted to be, but slowly, like a spreading vine, doubts where starting to creep in to his mind about what was coming, and whether there would be any more lives cost.

Sitting at the dresser in her bedroom, Liz sat sorting through photographs. She laughed as she found a pile that must have been taken by Adam, photos of toast and toasters, also a close up he did when learning to use the camera, she remembered the shocked look on his face after the flash had gone of in his eye. All of a sudden she felt a pang of sadness that ran through her body, she remembered how his dead body had looked, he'd been so full of life, the next second it had all gone. A tear crept to her eye, Adam had been so sweet to her, but she loved Max… MAX! She thought looking up at her clock she was 15 minutes late to meet him. Running in to her bathroom she slid down her nightgown and grabbed at a dress. " Don't feel you have to get dressed on my account" came a voice from behind her "MAX!" She ran at him as he scoped her up into a big hug, "I'm sorry I totally lost track of time, all these photos and Adam and Trevor and…." He cut her of with a kiss. Smiling from ear to ear she kissed him back.

Max held Liz to him stroking her hair, "Its ok, it doesn't matter. What that about Adam?" He knew he shouldn't but Max still felt a little sore about how close Liz and Adam had become. Looking over at her dresser he saw piles of photographs, he went over and picked one up, It was Michel and Trevor just goofing around pulling faces. "I guess I missed out on a lot huh?" He hated the collective for the time they had stolen from him.

"Max…." he felt Liz's arms sneaking around his waist " You know I love you right"

He turned into her "I love you so much but everything that happen with Adam, I don't know how to explain it, I was feeling so insecure. It was any thing serious. But you do know I love you" Max could see specks of nervous orange appearing on her aura. He stroked her soft hair trying to sooth her, "I love you too sweetie, I love you too"

Liz suddenly tensed up, she realised she hadn't yet gotten properly dressed. Grinning to him self Max noticed the same thing. She tried to wriggle out of his arms but he pulled her down "Max" She squeaked, but that was all the protest she offered.


	4. Foggy Dreams

Disclaimer time meaning I own nothing to do with Roswell, except the copies of the books bought with my hard earned cash

Chapter Four 

_Gasping for breath Max wondered amongst the green fog, scrambling for something recognisable, the air stung his eyes and blocked up his nose. Finally he found it, a rock, climbing up he sucked In the pure air looking around he saw that he was standing on top of a mountain, he strove towards the summit. The wind chilled as Max peered over the edge of the cliff looking down on a vast expanse of water, he sensed a presence. A hand rested on his shoulder, "Max… I'm so glad to see you" Trevor? He spun around quickly "Trevor! Oh man its great to see you" He pulled him in to a hug "Where the hell is this place?"_

"_Well I like to call it home" he said smiling, Max gasped. He gazed around at the landscape; this was his planet, his home? "Wow but... How did I get here?"_

"_Max your not here, I'm in your dream, kinda like a long distance phone call. This is the easiest way to contact you, we don't have much time. Its this mist, its not natural" Trevor dissolved into a fit of coughing "huhh Weapon, huhh Collective rebels huhh need help huhh We are coming huhh Soon!" Trevor collapsed into the ground and everything vanished around him. "Nooo Trevor Nooo"_

Max sat bolt upright "Trevor?" What had just happened to him? He was so confused one minute he had been on him planet, the next he was back in his bed wait… this wasn't his bed? "Max?" Liz put her arm on his shoulder "Are you ok? You where rolling around in your sleep"

"Liz, Oh Liz" He pulled her close to him "it was Trevor there's something wrong"

Short but sweet I'm afraid folks ;) Will update soon


	5. Telling

Okay I lied, I'm totally evil, please forgive me and I promise to try to update faster from now on! Any way things have been kinda hectic but the Mock GCSEs are all over now so on with half term!

Disclaimer: I solemnly declare that I own no part of Roswell high:; Sobs:;

Chapter five

Max rushed around the room trying to find his socks, Liz sat up in the bed "Max stop, calm down, you need to explain what's going on" she caught is arm as he ran past and pulled him over to her "come on sweetie tell me" she urged him

"Look Liz, I need to talk to the others, I think its best I tell you all together"

"Hey, that's fine but Max its 2 am, what can you do at the moment? Come on honey just sit down for a while, we can call them in the morning"

It was 6am, Alex was sitting on the floor of Michel's with a bowl of cereal in front of him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He'd gotten a mysterious phone call at around 5:30 and the Major had not been best pleased about being woken up " where the hell is Max? I've got a whole days worth of chores in front of me because of that nice little wake up call"

Izzy grinned at the disgruntled Alex; inside though she was worried, what could be wrong? At first a whole bunch of things had rushed in to her head, but she had to calm herself down, she told herself that it was probably just max over reacting but there was a nagging part of herself that she couldn't shut up. " He'll be here soon, don't worry about it Alex"

Michel could feel the nervous energy flowing from Isabel, he tried to send out a comforting vibe but it seemed to have no effect "Michel, where do you keep the toothpaste?" Reddening slightly as he caught a sly grin from Alex he replied

"It's in the second shelf down babe, need a hand?"

"Nah its cool, I got it " Maria had seemed totally unaffected about being caught at Michel's house that morning. Well I suppose we were bound to be caught eventually he thought as he snuck of towards the bathroom.

"Max" Izzy shouted as her brother walked into the flat. He looked so tired, and seriously distressed. "What's wrong!"

"I think you should all sit down" He said " Its about Trevor"

The whole gang sat lounging around the room. It seemed they had all fallen into shock, Izzy sat in the corner a million thoughts racing round her mind. Michel could see the specks of excitement on her aura but they where accompanied by speck of worry. H e knew what it was, if their was a threat to their home planet then she, they would lose all chance of going back there. Looking around he felt something needed to be said, the atmosphere was just to tense, clearing his throat he came out with the first thing that came n to his mind " Any one want nachos?"

Liz stood close to Max, she could sense his unease "hey sweetie, It'll be Ok yah know, I'm sure Trevor will explain more soon, just give it time" Max smiled at her, he wasn't sure she understood the pressure he was feeling. All his doubts about himself his strength and ability to lead where bubbling to the surface " I don't know what to do Liz, this all just seems so impossible"

**THANKYOU so much! To all my reviewers!**

**Bizbeth: I'm glad you loved it: P I was really annoyed about Maria and Michel too**

SweetSouthernGal: Thank you for all your reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner 


End file.
